hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtains Down
Curtains Down is technically the third mission of Hitman: Blood Money. The objectives of the mission are to assassinate Alvaro D'Alvade and Richard Delahunt. During the mission an opera rehearsal for Tosca is underway, making excellent cover and opprotunities to take out your targets. Mission briefing Objectives * Target 1: Kill Alvaro D Alvade ($200000) * Target 2: Kill Richard Delahunt ($200000) * Escape: Escape Opera Mission Intel * The content of the toolboxes will not be searched when you are frisked. * There is a lift shaft from the backstage area to the stage. It is closely observed and only actors are permitted. * Lead Actors go to their private rooms to rehearse during breaks. * The large chandelier is attached with bolts to the floor of the attic. * Only actors are allowed on stage. * The Light Technicians have keycards to Light Control Room. * There is a light rack above the stage that might prove useful. * The prop gun used for the execution in the opera is an exact replica of a real World War I pistol. Disguises Suit Pro player can pass level with this disguise. Worker This outfit will get you into any location you want to go in the opera house minus the security areas such as Delahunt's sky box Bodyguard Disguise of the bodyguard will give you direct access to Delahunt Executioner This one is pretty self-explanatory Actor This disguise just like the executioner disguise will give you direct access to D'Alvade Enemies The most dangerous enemies encountered on the level are the Secret Service agents protecting Richard Delahunt and providing general security. They are easily distinguishable as they wear a black suit and black shades. Upon closer inspection, they can also be seen having a black earpiece. They carry with them MP5s. The local security guards, on the other hand, are more numerous and carry the SLP .40 pistol. Targets Both targets, D'Alvade and Delahunt, while technically harmless, are both almost always under supervision. A straightforward shootout will almost always result in mission failure as dozens of Secret Service agents and security guards hunt you down. Completing the mission cleanly requires you to use the WWI pistol and/or in conjuction with RU-AP mines. Walkthrough 'Getting the WW1 Gun and the Disguise' You start from the entrance of the opera. Go inside and turn left to the receptionist. He will come to you and an option to talk to him will come up. Perform the action and he will hand you a jacket. 47 will eventually take a WWI pistol out from one of it's pockets. When the cutscene is over, check your inventory and you will find the pistol. Don't draw it now, as that will cause chaos all over. As soon as you check your inventory, Go to the restroom on the right of the reception. A worker will come inside soon enough. Sedate him, take his clothes, and dispose him off in the dustbin. 'Making the play more "realistic"' Once done, Go to the left of the reception into the place marked 'Salle' Auditorium' and once inside, continue along the large walkway marked on your map till you end up near a door marked 'E'tape Stage.' Go through and up the stairs till you come to a practice room. Go through the door in front of you and you will find yourself in another large walkway, which maybe the cloak room. Check out your map and get to the smallest room on your right. A guard will be sitting on a chair. If you enter the room in front of his sight, he will stop you. But don't worry, he keeps going to the restroom every minute or two. Once he does, Get inside the small room. This is the executioner's practice room. Now, draw the WWI pistol and come close to the right of the table. An option to put the pistol on the table will come up. Perform the action and quickly hide in the closet. The executioner will come up in no time and practice a bit. Once he goes out, exit the closet and you'll notice two pistols on the table. Pick up the prop WWI pistol and hide in the closet once more. The executioner will come again and pick up the real WWI pistol and without practicing, and will head out of the room. 'The Grand Finale ' Once he does, head over to the left of the walkway until you come up to a double door on the right. Get inside and go to the left up the stairs. Now here is the option. There are two places from where you can make Richard's death look like an accident. Whether you want to place the bomb on the chandeliar, or on the lights. If on the chandeliar, you've got to do it fast. Head over to the only door on the walkway. Once you find it, You'll find the chandeliar's holder. Get close to it and the option to place a bomb will come up. You can do so and the executioner will shoot Alvaro in a few minutes (with the real WWI pistol). Once Richard finds out that Alvaro has been shot by mistake, he will come running and trip under the chandeliar. When he does, blow up the holder and the chandeliar will fall on him and the targets are dead. If you choose to blow the lights, continue on the walkway till the option to place a bomb comes up. Do so and once Alvaro is dead, Richard will come running and start crying on his dead body. When he does so, detonate the bomb and the lights will fall on him and his bodyguards will step aside. Just retieve your suit after the assassination and escape. The rank you get will be a silent assassin rank. This walktrough can be used on any difficulty level. If you are going to do this mission very quickly. Just take the left stairs to the third floor, sedate the guard who will enter a door, behind that door is the top floor view of the theater and you can easily kill both targets from up there. Note.Take out Richard first as he will run to the other target with his bodyguards and the bodyguards might spot you. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions